1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a merchandising gondola for the display promotion of goods that will better facilitate its sales oriented utilization. A phase of the invention relates to an improved gondola of a type employed a pegboard which will have stability, an improved appearance, and which may be easily and uniquely moved from one floor-positioned location to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a trend towards the use of so-called merchandising gondolas rather than of permanent, wall-mounted shelving for the purpose of displaying merchandise. It has been customary to provide a rather heavy bottom or projecting foot portion which may be used as a bottom display shelf and which may be enclosed to store goods in a non-displaying relation. Although such a gondola may have a semi-permanent form of shelving for merchandise, the approach has been towards a pegboard type of upright panel which will facilitate different arrangements of the goods and the display of different shapes and sizes of goods or articles.
One of the disadvantageous features of a so-called pegboard type of panel has been its rather drab, brownish or grayish natural appearance and particularly, even when painted, its punchboard appearance by reason of numerous holes that cover its surface but which, from a practical standpoint, are highly advantageous in adapting the display to various types of goods or articles. Gondolas may be of a so-called half or full type with the full type having a pair of oppositely extending, front and back, floor-positioned parts and with the half type having one forwardly projecting floor-positioned part.
Although conventional types of gondolas usually have a full surface-to-surface floor positioning, the need is for gondolas that will facilitate floor cleaning operations and movement to different display locations. The size of the units, the different types of floor surfaces encountered and the requirement for upright stability have heretofore tended to point to avoidance of the usage of floor casters or slides. Some units have, however, been provided with floor-engaging corner-mounted screw risers for leveling them with respect to uneven floor surfaces.
There has also been a need for a gondola whose pegboard panels have the perforations in their exposed surface faces effectively screened or masked to further appearance promotion of the goods on display. Such a construction should facilitate a change of masking appearance, the maintenance of positioning stability, and facilitate floorwise movement from one location to another.